Траун (роман)
|обложка=Two Dots |рисунок= |перевод=Анастасия БугрееваАнонс выхода ВК |редакция= |издательство=*Del Rey * Азбука |дата издания=*11 апреля 2017 * 23 января 2018 года |вид издания= |страниц=*446 * 480 |isbn= |каноничность= |эпоха= |время действия=До 2 ДБЯ |серия=«Звёздные войны: Траун» |предыдущий выпуск= |следующий выпуск=«Траун: Союзники» }} «Траун» ( ) — роман, автором которого стал Тимоти Зан. Книга посвящена персонажу Трауну, который включён в Единый канон в третьем сезоне сериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». Зан является создателем оригинального персонажа, который впервые появился в написанной им «Трилогии Трауна». На русском языке книга вышла 23 января 2018 года в переводе Анастасии Бугреевой и под редакцией Валентина Матюши в издании «Азбуки». Создание Роман «Траун» впервые был анонсирован на Celebration Europe 2016, как часть презентации, посвящённой появлению гранд-адмирала Трауна в третьем сезоне анимационного телесериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». Книгу представил Тимоти Зан, автор романа и создатель оригинального персонажа для Легенд «Звёздных войн». Вскоре после анонса, на своей странице в Facebook Зан поделился новостью о том, что уже завершил первый черновой вариант книги, и отправил его на согласование в Del Rey и Lucasfilm Ltd.. s first draft is complete.|quote=One other quick note: The news that I will be writing a new Star Wars book is not *technically* correct… because I've finished. Well, the first draft, anyway. Now it goes to Del Rey and LFL for their input.|link=TimothyZahn/posts/1276157135748829}} Связь с другими источниками Действие романа «Траун» затронет несколько лет жизни чисса, от начала его службы на Галактическую Империю, до событий, непосредственно предшествующим началу третьего сезона сериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». В интервью StarWars.com Зан рассказал, что в новой книге будут некоторые отсылки к его предыдущим сюжетам из Легенд, но не слишком явные. Тем не менее, первая глава романа практически повторяет сюжет рассказа «Случай в тумане», написанного Заном для «Звёздные войны: Журнал приключений, часть 7» в 1995 году. Роман получил собственную комикс-адаптацию, как и романы Трилогии Трауна. Появления * Ар'алани * Камберлейн Ареско * Эйр * Райдер Азади * Баркин * Мерри Барлин * Мош Бэррис * Порд Бенчел * Чесна Брейкер * Бренто * Брук * Альфрен Чино * Калпер * Невил Сигни * Дейзи * Динларк * Нелс Дейланд * Джок Донассиус * Оттлис Дос * Дуррил * Иккос * Исторн * Ивидорн * Карин Фаро * Фиц * Фосс * Карлу Гендлинг * Гади * Гимм * Гудри * Хаммерли * Поми Харчмак * Хартелл * Хем * Тиир Хем * Х'сиши * Джакиб * Джоко * Джонни * Каники * Киншара * Кассиус Константин * Лэйнео * Лома * Джуахир Мадра * Дриллер МарДапп * Дядя Дриллера МарДаппа * Митт'рау'нуруодо «Траун» * Нариба * Наслинг * Спенк Орбар * Осгуд * Остереги * Восс Парк * Бригт Полсери * Аринда Прайс * Элейни Прайс * Тэлмур Прайс * Пайронди * Ку'ана * Кесл * Домус Ренкинг * Ристос * Ронтон * Филия Росси * Санз * Сартан * Ленора Скетч * Шив Палпатин * Симмко * Алистер Синклер * Талмедж * Клэй Тану * Брат Клэя Тану * Уилхафф Таркин * Тум * Макет Туа * Розита Туруй * Неизвестный инструктор Высшей Имперской академии * Арик Увис * Энакин Скайуокер * Илай Вэнто * Отец Илая Вэнто * Мать Илая Вэнто * Рик Вергилио * Уолт * Вапсбур * Висковис * Вистран * Вьян * Зурфел * Йелфис * Вуллф Юларен * Ив * Зинок |creatures=*Арканианский дракон * Птица ** Ночной лебедь * Кровоязва * Кошка ** Тука ** Бивнекот * Собака * Рыба ** Моллюск *** Грист-моллюск * Лягушка * Насекомое ** Жаломуха * Крайт-дракон * Макорр * Мышь * Шаак * Змея * Тусклан * Волк |droids=*Боевой дроид ** Дройдека * Дроид-бармен ** Дроид-бармен C5 * Дроид-истребитель ** Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией * Диверсионный дроид типа «Пистоэка» ** Диверсионный дроид типа «Пистоэка» Марк-1 * Протокольный дроид * Ремонтный дроид ** Серия MSE *** Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 * Дроид-охранник * Дроид-переводчик |events=*Неделя Вознесения ** День Империи * Кампания Ночного Лебедя ** Атака «Семпре» ** Мятеж в секторе Бэтонн *** Бэтоннский мятеж **** Битва за остров Скрим **** Осада Горнодобывающего комплекса Лиман *** Битва при Денэше *** Битва при Саммуне ** Битва при «Ленсенд-26» ** Битва при Умбаре ** Сайфарский земельный спор ** Инцидент на «Дромедаре» ** Имперская шпионская операция * Битва при Ботаджефе (эпоха Империи) * Войны клонов ** Битва в астероидном поясе Труги ** Битва при Умбаре ** Дуэль в кабинете Верховного Канцлера * Беспорядки в Атолловом заливе * Сепаратистский кризис |locations=*База «Бейклек» * Центральные миры ** Альдераан ** Кореллия ** Сектор Коруса *** Субсектор Корусант **** Система Корусант ***** Корусант ****** Сектор Бартаниш-4 ******* Общественные приемные сектора Бартаниш-4 ****** Шахты Корусанта ****** Нижние уровни Корусанта ****** Галактический город ******* Жилой дом Чесны Брейкер ******* Федеральный округ ******** Отель «Алисандре» ******** Объединенный штаб Имперской армии и флота ******** Императорский дворец ********* Тронный зал Императора ******** Сенатская площадь ********* Здание Сената ******** «Вершина Мира» ******** Проспект Проам ********* Общественная приёмная на проспекте Проам ******** Башни «Сэстра» ******** Башня «Белый ястреб» ******** Спортзаз «Йинчом» ******* Высшая имперская академия ******** Вторые казармы ****** Ресторан «Гилрой-Плаза» ****** Центральный офис ИСБ ****** Уровень 4120 ***** Корусант-Прайм ** Сектор Тангенин * Регион Экспансии ** Призрачная туманность *** Система Умбара **** Умбара **** Дальняя луна Умбары ** Майомар *** Майомарская Академия * Внутреннее Кольцо * Станция «Ленсенд-26» ** Секция A-4 ** Секция А-5 ** Секция B-5 ** Секция B-8 * Марливейн ** Верфи Марливейна * Среднее Кольцо ** Ансион *** Имперская база (Ансион) ** Сектор Барса *** Система Уба **** Уба ** Сайфар *** Анклав Холленсайд ** Кашиик ** Кейтум *** Картерстон ** Крил'Дор * Внешнее Кольцо ** Сектор Бэтонн *** Бэтонн **** Главный континент Бэтонна ***** Горнодобывающий комплекс Лиман ***** Перагосто-Сити **** Остров Скрим ***** Имперский гарнизон на острове Скрим *** Денэш *** Саммун ** Сектор Белсмут *** Ботаджеф **** Дворец губернатора **** База на северном полюсе **** База на южном полюсе ** Денногра ** Эриаду ** Кессель ** Кинтони ** Сектор Лотал *** Система Лотал **** Лотал ***** Лотал-Сити ****** Академия для молодых имперцев ****** Полицейский штаб столицы ****** Лотальский имперский комплекс ****** Шахты Прайсов ****** Рудодобыча Прайсов ** Молток ** Мустафар ** Уво-4 *** Исправительный центр на Уво-4 ** Пантора ** Сокорро *** Орбитальная оборонительная платформа ** Астероидный пояс Сокорро * Нубия ** Атолловый залив *** Резиденция мэра Атоллового залива * Пакларн * Рейтал ** Райтальская академия * Римманский торговый маршрут * Академия «Небесный удар» * Астероидный пояс Труги * Неизведанные регионы * Дикое Пространство ** Лайсатра |organizations= |species=*Анксы * Чиссы * Сайфари * Дуросы * Делфидианцы * Фоллинцы * Граны * Гунганы * Хо'дины * Люди ** Коррелианцы ** Корусанти ** Киборг ** Лотальцы ** Набуанцы * Иторианцы * Джефи * Лутриллианцы * Макурты |vehicles=*Лодка ** Атакующая лодка * Транспортный бульдозер * Орбитальная боевая станция DS-1 * Ремонтная баржа * Репульсорная техника ** Канонерка LAAT/le ** ОВП ** Спидер *** Аэроспидер **** Аэроавтобус **** Аэротакси *** Лендспидер **** Грузовой спидер * Подводный корабль * Звёзндый корабль ** Крупный корабль *** Звёздный разрушитель **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ***** «Передовой» ***** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» ****** «Химера» ***** «Вершитель» ***** «Крепкий» **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» ***** «Быстрый удар» ** Корвет *** Корвет CR90 *** Корвет типа «Налётчик» ** Крейсер *** Лёгкий крейсер **** Лёгкий крейсер типа «Арквитенс» ***** «Флэнсор» ***** «Шаракк» ***** «Громовое жало» ***** «Тумнор» *** Крейсер типа «Гозанти» **** «Багровый ворон» ** Грузовой корабль *** «Дромедар» *** «Скользящий узел» ** Фрегат *** «Кастилус» *** «Мародёр» ** Эвакуационный корабль ** Канонерка ** Курьерский корабль типа «Предвестник ** Имперский комплекс планетарной оккупации *** Лотальский имперский комплекс **** Офис Прайс ** «Номад» ** Планетарный хоппер ** Шаттл *** Алфавитная линия **** Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» *** Шаттл типа «Дзета» ** Звёздный истребитель *** Звёздный истребитель «V-wing» Альфа-3 типа «Нимб» *** Серия TIE **** Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln *** Звёздный истребитель V-19 «Торрент» ** Транспорт *** «Дуггенхей» ** Войсковой транспорт *** Войсковой перевозчик **** «Семпре» ** Боевой корабль * Шагоход }} Галерея обложек File:Star Wars Thrawn early concept 1.jpg|Эскиз рисунка обложки File:Star Wars Thrawn advanced concept 1.jpg|Предварительная версия рисунка обложки File:Thrawn cover art textless.jpg|Полный арт обложки SoCalledThrawnNovel.png|Обложка оригинального издания File:Thrawn Barnes and Noble full art.jpg|Полный арт обложки издания Barnes & Noble File:BN-Thrawn-cover.jpg|Эксклюзивное издание Barnes & Noble File:BN-Thrawn-poster.jpg|Вкладыш в эксклюзивное издание Barnes & Noble File:Star Wars Thrawn early concept 2.jpg|Эскиз вкладыша File:Orlando-Thrawn-cover.jpg|''Star Wars'' Celebration Orlando 2017 Limited Edition File:Thrawn-Paperback.jpg|Издание в мягкой обложке File:Thrawn UK paperback cover.jpg|Обложка английского издания Thrawn Br.jpg|Обложка бразильского издания: Star Wars: Thrawn File:Thrawn Brazilian edition full cover art.jpg|Полный арт обложки бразильского издания File:Thrawn Czech cover.jpg|Обложка чешского издания File:Thrawn French cover.jpg|Обложка французского издания File:Thrawn German cover.jpg|Обложка немецкого издания File:Thrawn Italian paperback cover.jpg|Обложка итальянского издания Траун.jpg|Обложка российского издания: Траун File:Thrawn Spanish paperback Planeta Comic.jpg|Обложка испанского издания File:Thrawn Spanish paperback Planeta.jpg|Обложка мексиканского издания Упоминания * * * * * * * * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Книги издательства Del Rey Категория:Романы 2017 года Категория:Романы на русском языке Категория:Книги издательства «Азбука» Категория:Звёздные войны: Траун (серия романов)